New Year, New Beginnings
by vickster51
Summary: Donna and Harvey are about to have a New Year's Eve they will never forget. Don't worry folks, this is a happy one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Darvey fans! Experiencing a period of writer's block on my two on-going stories, I thought I'd write this New Year's Eve one-shot (well, at the moment it's a one-shot, but I might revisit it in the future). It's quite cheesy for me and would clearly never happen on screen, but I just liked the idea of it. As always, it's lovely to hear what you think, so do leave a review and let me know! Have a lovely New Year's Eve and fingers crossed that 7B makes us all happy in 2018!**

 **...**

 **New Year, New Beginnings**

Donna slipped off her snow boots, loose snow dusting the carpet of her office as she eased herself back on to her couch, bringing her feet up to rest on the coffee table, a cushion softening the surface.

The office was quiet, only a few poor souls whose clients had dropped chaos on them between Christmas and New Year working on New Year's Eve. She let her eyes close and her body relax; well, as much as she could these days.

Harvey appeared with a mug of tea in his hands, an apologetic look on his face. "I think I'd legitimately consider murder for coffee right now," she replied, taking the steaming mug between her hands. He arched a disapproving eyebrow at the comment and she sighed. "Kidding…mostly."

Taking a seat next to her, Harvey sighed. "A couple of hours. Tops. Louis is just as keen to get out of here as we are. Apparently Sheila has a special evening planned. Honestly, I heard more than I ever wanted to before I made him shut up!"

She smiled, imagining Harvey's horrified expression at Louis describing his love life. "You know it's a tactic? To have you all here, negotiating up to the wire. Two hours may be optimistic Harvey."

Seeing her wince, as she rested a hand on her back, he sighed. "You should have stayed in the apartment, or Ray could have taken you over to the Zane's early." They had been looking forward to a New Year with Mike and Rachel and Rachel's family, one, which the Zanes had insisted on hosting.

"It's New Year's Eve, Harvey. We're staying together, no matter where that is. No arguments. I'm fine, really."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, as his arm moved around her shoulders. "I admit, I feel easier being able to keep an eye on…on both of you," he hastily altered the end of his sentence on seeing her frown.

She smiled; protective Harvey was actually quite sweet. "We have two weeks Harvey," she murmured, her hand resting on her stomach. His hand moved atop hers and he smiled, feeling the kick beneath their hands. "The doctor did say it could be anytime, so you are going to have to humour me."

Donna tilted her head to glance across at him. It still amazed her how far they had come in the last couple of years. "I'll do my best," she murmured, kissing him softly.

Louis appeared in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed to be interrupting their intimate moment. "The video conferencing is set up and the client's on the line."

Harvey nodded and rose from the couch. "Gretchen is down the corridor, so if you need me, she can come and find me."

"I'll be fine, Harvey. I could start reviewing that pile of job applications." Harvey shook his head and sighed. They were both terrible when it came to focussing too much on their work. "Just take it easy, okay?"

She gave him a playful salute and continued to sip her tea, as he disappeared. "So, it's just you and me little one," she whispered, her hand stroking circles across her stomach.

…

"It's a blizzard out there." Donna turned from the windows at the sound of Gretchen's voice. It had been two hours and the negotiations continued, as did the snowfall covering Manhattan in inch upon inch of snow. Wonderful, Donna thought.

"Will they even do the ball drop in this weather?" Gretchen joined her at the window. "I don't know. Some people will still be crazy enough to turn out, even in this."

Donna moved slowly from the window, the twinge she had been feeling on and off all morning returning. "You alright Red?"

"I'm fine. She's just a little more fidgety today. How is the meeting going?"

Gretchen sighed and shook her head. "Hard to tell. Louis is starting to shout and Harvey looks as though he would like opposing counsel across the table." Donna smiled. "Probably best for them that they are on the screen, out of his reach. I'm sorry you're stuck here on New Year's Eve, Gretchen."

The older woman leaned against the side of the couch, as Donna eased herself down again. "I've never been a big fan of New Year's, so at least I can be useful here." She walked towards the door. "I picked up food on the way in, so I'll go and heat something up for us."

Donna considered protesting that she could do it herself, but knew it was pointless and let Gretchen disappear to the executive kitchen, instead reaching for the phone. Her friend answered on the second ring. "Is the end in sight? It's really starting to come down out there."

"Apparently not Rach. Just be glad Mike wasn't working on this deal too, otherwise he'd be stuck here."

"Well, that would have been a party. You'll have a better view of the fireworks from the office, if there are any in this weather!" Donna smiled. She always appreciated Rachel's ability to look on the bright side.

"True. As long as Harvey escapes before midnight I won't complain….much!"

On the other side of the city, Mike kissed his wife's cheek. "Hey Donna. Take it easy, okay?" As he disappeared, Donna laughed. Sometimes Mike and Harvey were so alike. "He sounds like Harvey! Was Mike this protective with you?"

Rachel smiled. "You bet. Now he's transferred it on to him." She leaned back, so she could see her husband walking around the living room of her parent's house, rocking their son and smiled. "How are you feeling Donna?"

Her friend sighed. "Tired, irritable and a little off today, if I'm honest, but I'll be fine Rach." She stood up again, wincing at the discomfort she felt, as he eyes glanced to the weather outside. "We'll be lucky to make it home Rach, let alone across to the party."

Rachel nodded in to the phone. "Well, just keep me posted Donna." They said their goodbyes and Donna ended the call, her hand resting against the base of her spine to ease her backache, as her twinges of discomfort became more intense. "Come on sweetie. Mommy's day is hard enough, okay?" Swallowing, she poured herself a glass of water and closed her eyes, wishing she were at home enjoying a warm bath. Maybe that's an idea for later, she thought, trying to dispel the growing unease she felt.

…

Harvey stepped out of the conference room and closed his eyes. This meeting is a joke, he thought angrily. How the hell had his week become such a shit show?

Gretchen appeared along the corridor, carrying lunch for herself and Donna. "Is Donna okay?" Gretchen smiled; the managing partner standing before her had certainly changed over the years she had been working at the firm. "She's doing alright; frustrated, but she's not the only one, is she?"

He smiled and sighed. "Can you…" He hesitated, but Gretchen smiled, knowing what he was asking. "I'm keeping my eye on her Mr Specter." Harvey nodded, still amused that Gretchen still continued to call him that. "Thanks Gretchen."

Louis appeared next to Harvey. "We need to change tactics, otherwise we'll be here this time next year, still letting these idiots screw us all over!" Harvey nodded and sighed. It was times like this that he really missed Jessica.

Gretchen smiled and continued to make her way back towards Donna's office, food in hand. Donna was standing behind the couch, hands gripping the back of it, head bowed.

"Donna?"

As Donna's eyes met hers, Gretchen knew immediately that the day was about to get much more complicated. "I think she's coming early Gretchen," she whispered.

…

Gretchen put the food down and made her way to Donna's side. She'd been through this experience herself enough to recognise labour when she saw it. "How long have you been having the contractions?"

"I'm not sure. I've been having twinges for a while today, but I didn't think it was anything to worry about."

Nodding, Gretchen moved to leave. "I'll go and fetch Mr Specter." Donna shook her head, a determined look on her face. "No. Don't Gretchen. Not yet."

She saw the surprise cross the older woman's face. "Donna….," she began, her tone growing wary. "He needs to focus on getting this deal done. It's important and we both know that meeting ends the moment he knows about this."

Gretchen put her arm around Donna's back, guiding her back to the couch so she could sit. "Donna, he will go crazy if he isn't told about this!"

"I'm just saying we give them a little more time. Even if he knew now, what would happen? There's still time before we need to get to the hospital, right? Please Gretchen? Just a little longer?"

Gretchen shook her head. This firm was full of the most stubborn people she'd ever met. "Fine. A little longer, but you're going to eat something and call your doctor, okay?"

Donna nodded. "Thank you." Her husband was the best closer in New York after all; she just needed him to live up to the title.

…

Gretchen steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have. After another hour, she'd finally put her foot down with Donna when her waters finally broke and she gave in immediately.

Reaching the conference room, she tapped on the door as she opened it, stopping Harvey in full flow. "You need to come. Right now."

Nothing else needed to be said. Harvey looked to Louis, who wordlessly agreed to take over, as Harvey followed Gretchen in to the corridor. "What is it Gretchen?" She could hear the fear in his voice.

"Your baby's going to be a little early." Harvey's eyes widened, before he took off in the direction of Donna's office.

Crossing the threshold, he found her facing the back of the couch, doubled over, hands braced against it for support. "What the hell, Donna?!" The panic rose through him, escaping in his exasperated tone. She looked up at him, the fear evident in her eyes. One look at her and he forgot to be annoyed, moving across to her side, his arm moving around her shoulder to draw her towards him. "What were you thinking not telling me until now?"

Donna leaned in to his side and closed her eyes. "We still had plenty of time and you needed to close that damn deal!"

He chuckled at her stubbornness. "Well, Louis will tie it up now. We are going to the hospital, right now."

Gretchen appeared a few moments later and Harvey asked if she'd spoken to Ray. "There's a problem. He was on his way, or trying to be and another car went straight in to his because of the ice. He can't get here."

Donna looked up. "Is he alright?"

Gretchen nodded. "He's fine. The car came off worse. I'm going to call for an ambulance, as there are no cabs out there." Harvey glanced behind Donna, out of the window. As the morning and early afternoon had moved on, he realised just how much snow had fallen. God damn it, he thought.

"Harvey…?" He saw the worry on Donna's face and shook his own from his thoughts to give her a smile. "It'll be fine. Nothing's ever straightforward with us anyway. Right?"

"Right." Donna's smile suddenly changed to a grimace, as her next contraction hit her. She grabbed on to Harvey's hand, as the pain coursed through her. Bending her knees, she bent forward, trying to adjust to the increased intensity of the pain, as a groan left her lips. Harvey held on to her, utterly unsure about what to do, as he waited for the pain to subside.

"How long have you been in labour? The truth." His voice was calm and Donna bit her lip. "Probably most of the day, but it was just twinges every hour or so. I wasn't sure if it was just Braxton Hicks."

He arched an eyebrow. "They'd have only sent us home anyway Harvey if we'd turned up too early and I didn't want to make too many journeys in this weather."

"So coming in to the office and not telling me what may be going on was a better idea?!" He shook his head. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

She smiled. "Oh, I know."

Gretchen reappeared and Harvey sighed. "Don't say it Gretchen."

"The weather is causing problems for the ambulances to get across the city. They couldn't say how long it will take them to get here." She looked apologetically at the couple before her.

"Are you kidding me?! There must be cabs out there." Harvey's voice was full of frustration.

"Harvey, it's a blizzard. I don't even like the idea of taking a cab in this! Ray's already had an accident."

He could see her point. "We'll stay here until the ambulance arrives," he said with a sigh. She could hear the worry etching his voice and she gave him a smile. "We'll be fine. We're together." He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "You're the boss."

Donna moved and started to walk the length of her office. Harvey frowned. "Shouldn't you sit down?"

Gretchen smiled. "Keeping active at this stage is best. They'll be plenty of time for sitting later. I'm going to get some more water and you need to eat regularly." With that she disappeared, as a quiet laugh left Donna's throat.

"What's funny?"

She looked at Harvey. "I'm just thinking how I never imagined having a baby in this office!" Harvey shook is head. "The medics will get here."

"On New Year's Eve? In this weather? I'm sure we'll be low on the priority list, Harvey."

…

As the hours passed with no sign of the EMTs, Donna's labour progressed, with each contraction growing in intensity. Gretchen appeared in the room later, to find Donna bracing herself against her desk, as Harvey rubbed her back.

"I've spoken to my friend Rita. She's retired, but she's delivered more babies than you can imagine. She told me what's needed."

"Any chance she lives a few blocks away?" Harvey asked hopefully.

"She's out of town for the holidays, but we can call her if we need to." She rested her hand on Donna's arm. "How close are the contractions?" Before Donna could answer, another hit her and she groaned loudly, her hand gripping on to Harvey's arm. Gretchen had her answer. "Close enough. I think we should get you more comfortable."

Donna groaned. "God, we're really doing this here, aren't we? I wanted all the drugs!"

Gretchen smiled, as Louis appeared in the room. "Deal done! The client is ecstatic. And before New Year too….just." He looked to Donna and then Harvey, as Donna groaned again in pain. "What the…..Why are you still here?! Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"No kidding Louis!" Harvey exclaimed, as he continued to hold on to Donna.

"They're stuck here for now Louis, so make yourself useful," Gretchen interrupted. Louis frowned. "You have a stash of towels for the mud club. We'll need them."

He nodded and hurried out of the room. "We couldn't even have our child without drama!" Donna stated with a shake of her head. Looking at Harvey, she saw the smile on his face. "What?" He kissed her softly. "I'll never get tired of hearing you talk about our child."

…

Louis hung up the phone and raised his hands in the air. "Apparently they'll be here as soon as they can. What the hell?! They said that hours ago!" He was now more agitated than Harvey.

"Louis, you're not helping," Harvey responded. His friend's face fell and Donna took pity on him. "It's alright Louis. Would you mind calling Rachel and Mike and letting them know what's happening?" He nodded and moved in to the corridor.

"Harvey, leave him alone. He's being supportive, in his own special style." Harvey moved to sit next to her on the floor, the place she'd found most comfortable, a cushion behind her back against the couch. He interlinked their fingers and nodded. "I know."

Donna met his gaze. "I'm scared." He put his other arm around her and drew her against him. "It's going to be alright. You can do this and I'm here every step of the way."

…

"How is she Louis? What's happening?"

Louis was sitting on the couch in Harvey's office, listening to Donna's agonising moans from the room next door, while giving another update to Rachel.

"I have no idea Rachel. I wish you and Mike were here. I'm a little redundant."

"I wish I was there too. I can't believe it's happening already! Are the EMTs still delayed?"

"Apparently nothing is getting through until the roads are ploughed. It's crazy."

…

As the night drew on, the snowfall finally easing off, Donna's labour continued. Exhausted, she laid back against Harvey's chest, him having positioned himself behind her on the floor, his hands gently stroking up and down her arms. He was utterly terrified, but hid it well. "You're doing amazing Donna," he murmured against her ear.

"I'd be feeling a lot more amazing with a god damn epidural!" She looked to Harvey, squeezing his knee. "I feel as though I've been at this for hours!"

He smiled. "Well…..you have been." She groaned. "Very funny," she managed to respond, before the next contraction hit her. Harvey murmured encouragement to her, as she leaned forward through the pain.

"Donna, I want you to listen to me honey. You're doing great, but just one more push for me, alright?" Gretchen's relaxed, yet, authoritative voice keeping them both calm.

Harvey wrapped his arms around Donna. "Just one more?"

"For now. Her head is almost ready to come out, so Rita says we take it slow for this bit. Okay, Donna?"

He pressed a cold cloth to Donna's forehead, as she laid back against him to catch her breath. "Harvey…."

"I'm here, baby," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "You're doing great." He squeezed her hand. "Just a little longer Donna."

As Donna started to push again, Louis appeared and practically fell over his feet in the doorway, not sure what to do or where to look. "Ahhhh….look's like you have it all under control in here."

Harvey chuckled at Louis's awkwardness, before focussing back on Donna, as her grip on his hand became almost unbearable. Gretchen turned her head to Louis. "We're going to need warm water, two file clips, scissors and some antiseptic, Louis," she ordered.

"Got it." He nodded and practically ran out of the room. "Pussy," Harvey muttered under his breath, as he held Donna's hand.

"I'm so tired," she gasped, closing her eyes. Harvey continued to run his hands up and down her arms, a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I know, but you're almost there baby. You can do this."

He wished he could take the pain away, but all he could do was hold her from his position behind her, as she cried out in pain. As the contraction passed, Gretchen gave her a smile. "I can see her head! Not long now honey."

The sound of the fireworks across New York in the distance made Harvey smile and he glanced at the clock. "It's midnight. Happy New Year," he murmured, kissing her hand gently, making her smile. "Not quite the New Year's Eve I had in mind," she replied.

"Well, it's certainly not one we'll forget. Isn't that right Gretchen?" She chuckled. "That we won't."

Harvey passed Donna a glass of water from the coffee table, which she took gratefully, before she looked to Gretchen. "What now?"

"Now, on the next contraction, you need to breathe through it. Short breaths, blowing out through your mouth okay? We'll take this slowly."

Donna nodded and closed her eyes, knowing the pain was only seconds away again. Harvey's warmth against her back calmed her and her left hand found his. "She's almost here, Donna," he whispered, his voice a mix of nerves and awe.

When Louis stepped back in to the room a few minutes later, he took a moment to take in the unbelievable sight before him. Gretchen was full of praise and encouragement for their friend, who looked utterly exhausted. "Most of the hard work is over now, honey."

"Can I…..do anything? I don't feel very useful." Harvey smiled. "Join the club Louis." They shared a smile, the moment just too surreal for both of them.

"Louis, I'll need some fresh towels ready and those file clips and scissors need to be sterilised. For once, all the alcohol around this place will prove useful!"

He nodded, happy to be of use. "I can do that." He looked to Donna, whose hands were currently resting on each of Harvey's knees, that were either side of her own, her eyes closed. "You're doing great Donna," he said warmly, before getting to work on his task.

Donna glanced up at Harvey and he gave her a smile. "You ready for the final push?" She smiled. "You've been waiting to say that joke, haven't you?"

"Maybe," he whispered, a smile on his face.

Gretchen joined Louis on the other side of the room. "Do you have everything we need Louis? I'm going to need you." His face went pale. "Me?! I have no idea about any of this!"

"You think I do, other than the ten minute pep talk from my friend Rita?!" He nodded. "Good point."

The following few minutes seemed to pass in a blur, until, with a final push, the latest addition to the PSL family arrived. Holding Donna in his arms, Harvey had never experienced anything like the relief he felt when the piercing cries of his daughter filled the room. "You did it Donna. She's here!"

Donna rested her head back against Harvey's shoulder. "Gretchen, is she okay?" The older woman gave a broad smile, as she cradled the wailing new-born in her arms. "She's perfect."

Louis was speechless, staring at the little baby, just a few moments old. "She's beautiful," he whispered. He met Harvey's gaze. "She's clearly taking after her mother right from the start."

Harvey chuckled. Nothing could ruin this moment, as he kissed the top of Donna's head and a few seconds later Gretchen placed their child in Donna's arms. "Thank you Gretchen," she murmured, her arms cradling the child against her chest. "You're very welcome."

It was at that moment that the EMTs arrived and Gretchen laughed. "Oh, now you show up!" She stepped in to the corridor with Louis, leaving the medics with Donna and Harvey.

"Great job," Louis said to her. "I think I'll have a scotch," she replied. "It's never dull at this firm, Louis."

As they moved back in to the room, one of the medics looked to the proud parents. "Would either of you like to cut the cord?" Harvey looked to Donna, his arms now encircling his little family. She gave him a nod and he turned his head to his fellow named partner. "Louis, do you want to do the honours?"

His friend's eyes went wide. "Me?!" Harvey smiled and nodded. "We're family, Louis," Donna murmured, her eyes momentarily leaving the baby in her arms, to give him a tearful smile. He nodded and holding back his own emotions, followed the EMT's guidance and cut the cord.

"I think we should take you in now, get you both checked out," one of the medics stated with a smile. "But everything looks okay?" The medic gave Harvey a smile. "Everything looks great. You were clearly in good hands." Harvey looked towards Gretchen. "That we were."

Settling Donna in a wheelchair, their little girl wrapped up against her, Harvey turned to Louis and Gretchen on the way out. "Thank you both." Gretchen gave him a nod, while Louis gave him a hug; a gesture Harvey wasn't quite prepared for. "We'll see you later."

With that, they disappeared to the elevator and Gretchen moved across the office, reaching for a glass. Louis frowned. "You thought I was kidding about needing a drink?" Her response was met by Louis's laugh, as he joined her to pour his own.

…

"She has your eyes."

Donna smiled at Harvey's observation, as she gazed at the child in her arms, who was staring back at them, finally quiet after her first feed. "Well, she has your mouth, so that's two of you now trying to charm me with the Specter smile."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean trying?" He shifted slightly, perched on the hospital bed next to them, his thumb caressing his daughter's cheek, as she closed her eyes in sleep. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to stop staring at her."

Donna smiled. "Me neither."

Harvey kissed her softly, a hand to her cheek. "I love you." Donna's smile made his heart swell. "I love you too."

A yawn escaped her lips and Harvey glanced at the clock, showing it was still the early hours of the morning. "You should get some sleep before she wakes up for another meal."

Donna nodded; tiredness threatening to overcome her, as Harvey gently took their daughter, nestling her against his chest. She stirred, a quiet murmur leaving her, before she continued to sleep. He smiled. "You do that too, you know?"

"Do what?"

"Murmur in your sleep." Donna huffed. "I do not." Harvey laughed at her response. "We'll have to disagree there, but don't get me wrong, I like it."

She shook her head. "I'd argue with you Mister, but the exhaustion after giving birth to _your_ child, puts me at a disadvantage!"

With that, Donna eased herself back in bed and closed her eyes, quickly falling to sleep. Harvey slipped off the bed and slowly walked to the window, gazing out at the city's skyline, as he slowly rocked his daughter in his arms. He knew he should be tired, but he found himself wide-awake, unable to process the events of the day.

He was brought back to reality by the quiet mewling of his daughter, her eyes staring up at him, as she began to wriggle within the blanket. He smiled and repositioned her in his arms. "Hey now. It's okay. We're going to let Mommy sleep for a while, alright?"

It was a little strange staring in to her eyes when they were so much like Donna's and it made his heart swell. Remembering something his brother used to do with his kids, he put his little finger to her mouth and she started to suck on it, closing her eyes. This parenting gig isn't so tough. What's Mike been bitching about for six months, he thought smugly, as he continued to rock her gently.

…

Harvey awoke in the chair by Donna's bed and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Hey there Mister. Sleep well?" Donna was sitting up in bed, their baby asleep in her arms. She looked tired, but Harvey had never seen her look so beautiful. "Hey. How long was I out?"

"According to the nurses, not that long." He smiled, moving closer to her and kissing her softly. "How do you feel?"

"It's hard to describe, but I'm okay and this little one seems to just be waking up too." As she spoke, their child began to stir.

"God, she's beautiful Donna. I know everyone says that, but just look at her." She could hear the pride in his voice. "We did pretty good, didn't we Harvey?"

They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence, simply enjoying their new reality, before Harvey broke the silence. "She needs a name. Time for us to finally decide."

Donna stared at their daughter and the back at Harvey. "Well, I've been thinking this morning and have a new suggestion…What do you think about Abigail?"

Harvey smiled, his eyes focussing on their child, whose eyes seemed to meet his own. "Abigail Specter. I think it's perfect, Donna." He reached his hand out and caught her tiny one, which had come free from her blanket, letting her latch on to his little finger. "Hi Abigail. You have a name now little one," he whispered, causing Donna's eyes to fill with tears.

Harvey caught her eyes and tilted his head. "You okay?" Donna laughed lightly in response, nodding. "I'm just happy Harvey, that's all." He looked from his daughter to his wife and leaned in to kiss her. "Me too, Donna. Me too."

…

 _I really hope you liked it! I might revisit this at some point if I get another idea for a story for Harvey, Donna and little Abigail (a name I've always liked and would be my choice for a little Specter). Do leave a review to let me know what you think! Happy New Year everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I wrote this second chapter ages ago of what was originally a one-shot, but hadn't had time to type it up (yes, I still hand write everything first). I still think my writing of angsty chapters is better, but when I thought of this chapter I had to write it. I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two**

Harvey unlocked the door to the apartment and held it open for Donna, who stepped inside, her arms cradling their sleeping daughter, bundled up against the snowy New York weather. After a couple of days in the hospital, she was glad to be home.

Harvey took a moment to simply take in the sight before him. He still sometimes couldn't quite believe how much his life had changed. The days when this apartment was just his seemed so long ago.

Donna wandered through to their bedroom and placed a sleeping Abigail in the bassinet by their bed. She mewled briefly, as Donna put her down, but didn't wake.

Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist. "Doesn't feel real, does it?" She shook her head in agreement and smiled.

"You hungry?"

"Not really. I might lie down for a while." She proceeded to sit on their bed, swinging her legs up on to it, her back against the backboard. Harvey wordlessly moved to the other side of the bed and made himself comfortable next to her, as she moved closer, allowing herself to lean in to his side, as his arm moved around her. "A nap sounds great actually," he murmured.

"I think naps are about to become our new normal," she replied, her eyes already closing, as she rested her head against Harvey's chest.

…

The piercing cries of a baby woke Donna from what had been a deep sleep. It took her a few moments to register that it wasn't just any baby, but hers. Harvey was suddenly awake too, rubbing his eyes. "Well, we don't need an alarm clock any more."

Swinging her legs over the bed, Donna stood up and leaned over the bassinet. Abigail was very much awake; her cries growing louder with every moment, as her little arms reached up, searching for comfort. The love she felt for this little person still astonished Donna; she already knew she'd do anything for her, as she reached down and lifted her daughter in to her arms. "Come here, sweetie. It's alright."

Settling herself back against the headboard, she gently rocked her, as her eyes met Harvey's. "I think it's meal time."

He smiled, still a little in awe of the fact Donna had brought this new little person in to the world. "I'll go and make some tea," he murmured, as he moved from the bed, pausing by the sliding door to look back at the sight of his wife feeding their child.

When he returned with two mugs of tea, Abigail was feeding peacefully. He placed a mug on the bedside table next to Donna, before sitting back on the bed next to her, where they sat in peaceful silence. Once she'd had their fill, Donna looked to Harvey. "Care to take over, Daddy?"

He grinned and took Abigail from her and once she was starting to close her eyes again some time later, he positioned her in the crook of his arm, gazing down at her; the fact that he helped make her seeming unreal to him. They stayed there side-by-side until Abigail was sleeping before Harvey placed her gently back down in the bassinet.

"You okay?" He caught Donna's questioning look and nodded. "I think it's starting to hit me."

"What? That we're parents? That she is totally dependent on us?"

He could hear the playful tone in her voice and raised an eyebrow. "Very funny." Looking between Donna and his daughter, he perched on the side of the bed. "And I thought running the firm was a big responsibility!"

Donna reached out her hand and ran it up and down his back soothingly, moving herself closer to him. "As if we won't be able to handle this. We can handle anything."

He smiled. They had always been a team. "I can watch her if you want to sleep some more."

Donna considered the offer for a few moments. "I'd actually love a soak in a warm bath. The hospital said it should be fine."

With that, she slipped off the bed, leaving him with a quick kiss, before disappearing in to the bathroom. He smiled, resting his head atop his folded arms, which he'd rested on the side of the bassinet. Abigail was sleeping soundly, not a care in the world. "Just you and me for a little while," he whispered to her, his eyes never leaving her.

…

" _Where is she?!_ "

Louis's overly excited tone the following afternoon when Harvey opened the front door, made him roll his eyes. "Good to see you too Louis."

His friend chuckled. "You know you are now third on the list of importance for residents of your home, don't you Harvey?"

Harvey was too tired to think of a witty comeback, something not lost on the young lawyer who followed Louis inside. "Gee, your brain is already slowing down on the witty retorts, huh? And it's only Day 3!"

Raising his hands in the air, Harvey shook his head. "So much for supportive friends."

Rachel smiled, squeezing his arm as she passed, a sympathetic look on her face. "Welcome to the world of sleep deprivation. The good news is that you get used to it!"

He returned her smile, following them in to the living area of the apartment. Donna was just emerging from the bedroom, the sliding door open just a little between the two spaces. "You didn't bring James?" she asked Rachel, as she greeted her with a big hug.

"No. He's enjoying some quality time with his grandparents. How are you? I couldn't believe it when Louis called us. Certainly an unforgettable New Years!"

Donna chuckled. "It came as quite a surprise to all of us, Rach." She smiled at Rachel's eager expression. "You want to meet her?"

" _Yesssss!_ " Rachel's giddy excitement made Mike laugh, as he kissed Donna on the cheek. "I had to keep her from rushing down to the hospital by reminding her how exhausted she felt after James was born!"

The comment earned him a playful shove from his wife. "Please! You know you're as excited as me!"

Donna laughed and extended her arm to the bedroom. "She's asleep, but feel free." The young couple practically ran in to the other room, much to Donna's amusement.

Harvey walked over to the kitchen to pour some coffee. It was fast becoming his favourite thing and was the main reason he was even still awake. Mike may have a point; this was only day three. He needed to get a grip. It wasn't as though he hadn't done all-nighters before.

Louis leaned against the kitchen island. "You okay, Harvey?" He had a smile on his face, trying to make up for his earlier jibe. "Yeah, Louis. I'm good. You want some coffee?"

His fellow named partner nodded and helped him carry the mugs to the couch area. "Gretchen says she'll pop by when the rest of us have stopped driving you both nuts."

Harvey laughed. "You're welcome anytime, Louis." He surprised himself that he actually meant it. They may drive one another crazy, but Louis was still family.

They all sat and talked for a couple of hours, before the crying began and Donna excused herself to go and tend to her little girl.

It was after Abigail had been fed and changed and was somewhat calmer, Donna thought it was time for her to meet her extended family properly, before she fell asleep again.

Harvey smiled as Donna reappeared in the room, carrying their daughter. "Look who's up," he commented, his grin growing wider with every second.

Rachel beamed at the sight of a fidgeting little Abigail, her little head resting on Donna's shoulder, as she held her to her chest. Before Rachel had a chance to ask, Louis beat her to it, making a beeline for Donna. "You want to say hi to Uncle Louis?" she whispered to her.

Harvey was certain he'd never seen Louis more excited as he was right now, as Donna passed little Abigail in to his arms. It was like watching an iceberg melt, as Louis cooed at her, causing Harvey to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Donna perched on the side of his chair, her arm slipping easily around his neck, as his arms went around her waist. "Do you think he'll give her back?" Harvey whispered, to which Donna gave him one of her "behave" looks.

Louis grinned. "She's going to be a heartbreaker." Donna smiled, while a frown crossed Harvey's face. "Not until she's at least 25 and maybe not even then."

Donna squeezed his shoulder gently. "I'm afraid that will not be in your control Harvey."

"We'll see," he muttered.

Louis passed Abigail to Rachel, who beamed down at her. "Hi there, Abigail. Welcome to the family." She looked up at Donna and smiled, happy to be sharing in her friend's joy.

Mike turned to Harvey. "It's cool that our kids will grow up together! They can have their own little dramas, just like us!"

Before Harvey could comment, Donna interjected. "You never know, they may end up having their own little romance, just like you two as well!"

Harvey noticeably paled, before glancing from Mike to his daughter, seemingly picturing a grown up James chasing after her. "No. Way. Not a chance."

Mike pouted. "Hey! What's wrong with my son, Harvey? Not good enough for you?"

Harvey stood up to pour himself more coffee. "I'm too tired for this bullshit."

The others began to laugh and eventually even Harvey had to release a chuckle at the absurdity of the conversation, before moving to Rachel and taking Abigail in his arms. He was not thinking any further ahead than right now, as her little fingers curled around his thumb.

…

The group stayed for a few more hours, enjoying their time holding the latest member of the family, with Mike promising to tell her all about how her daddy couldn't function without him.

"Please. I have plenty of material at my disposal, Mike. I already know I'll have to help your kid learn how to hit a baseball. I've seen you. You can't hit for shit. What type of example is that for the poor kid?!"

After much banter and easy chatter, the apartment started to empty, until Donna and Harvey were alone once again, with Harvey moving to the kitchen to make dinner, while Donna walked around the living room, gently rocking Abigail in to sleep. "I'll go and put her down," she whispered an hour later, as Harvey served up his signature pasta dish.

Donna murmured her approval at the meal, realising how much she'd missed a home-cooked meal while in hospital. "God, this is good, Harvey." He smirked, enjoying her enthusiastic reaction to his cooking.

"You know my mom will probably appear this week?" Donna smiled at him. "Well, if mine wasn't still across the country for New Years, we'd have both of them and my dad." Harvey smiled. They both knew that he was happy to have his mother back in his life and introducing her to her granddaughter was going to be truly special for him.

…

The night was one of broken sleep that all new parents are all too familiar with, as Abigail woke needing to be fed and changed at regular intervals.

As her cries pierced the room for the third time that night, Donna groaned a little as she woke. This was even more tiring then she'd ever imagined. Harvey was ahead of her, knowing how exhausted she still was following the birth and the constant feeds. "She can't be hungry this soon. Go back to sleep. I'll get her."

Donna's eyes were already drifting closed again, as he kissed her temple, before slipping out of bed, the slight chill to the winter night hitting his bare torso.

Padding around the bed, he lifted Abigail from the bassinet and realised she needed changing again. He carried her to the nursery and changed her while she continued to wail. "Ssh. Come on Abi. It's alright."

Deciding to try and calm her before trying to put on a new babygrow, he picked her up and held her against his chest, his head against the top of hers. "It's all okay. Ssshh."

As her cries continued, despite him rocking her soothingly against him, he let out a yawn. This was definitely harder then he'd thought it would be. "Daddy would really love some more sleep. What do you say?"

After another ten minutes with no success, he sighed. "Time for some back-up." He walked across the room, holding her wailing form against his chest. "Time for grandpa's help. What do you think?"

With that, he moved through to the living room and having selected a record, set it on the record player he'd bought for the nursery. There was nothing quite like hearing the sound coming from a vinyl close-by.

The familiar sound of his father's sax filled the room and he smiled, starting to sway in time with the music. After a minute or so, Abigail started to calm down and he smiled. "See, grandpa to the rescue. He's pretty good isn't he?" Moving closer to the turntable, he moved his daughter from his shoulder to his arms, rocking her gently, as her eyes started to close. Harvey felt the tears stinging his eyes. "I wish he could have met you. He'd have loved you so very much."

He hadn't realised Donna was there until her hand ran down his back in the way that always reassured him. "We keep you up?" Putting her arms around his waist from behind, she shook her head. "No. I just missed both of you." Dropping a kiss on his shoulder, she smiled. "I see we have a new secret weapon."

"Well, he always calms me, so I was hoping it'd run in the family."

Donna smiled, moving to his side to watch as their daughter finally settled, before kissing him softly. "Let's put her down while she's quiet. We might get a couple of hours if we're really lucky."

Harvey nodded. "After this track."

Donna nodded and put her arms fully around him, enjoying the simple pleasure of the three of them together. "We'll tell her all about him, Harvey. He'll always be here with us." His emotion-filled eyes met hers and he smiled. "I know."

Her hand traced his jawline softly, as she kissed him again and Harvey knew with absolute certainty that it was the happiest moment of his life; holding his family while his father's music filled the silence.

As they curled up in bed not long afterwards, Harvey stroked his hand up and down Donna's arm as his two girls slept, revelling in the peaceful quiet of the room, which he knew wouldn't last long and yet he wouldn't change for the world. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but when he did, he had a smile on his face.

…

 _Thanks, as always, for reading. If I think of anything scenario for my Specter family, I'll continue this story. Do let me know what you think. :)_


End file.
